stay_dp_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Only Settling If You Have A Dream
|image = 2 - It's Only Settling If You Have A Dream.jpg |caption = |chapter = 2 |postdate = February 16, 2016 |words = 3,278 |songs = |appearances = Dash Baxter Danny Fenton Mr. Lancer Jeff Steele Alex Moreno Valerie Gray |storylines = |warnings = |previous = September |next = Don't Think I'll Ever Get Enough |ao3_link = http://archiveofourown.org/works/5888662/chapters/13841854 |ffn_link = https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11768205/2/Stay }} " " is the second chapter of this saga known as Stay. Overview Dash spends his second day at Casper High and works a shift at Alex's Garage, where he interacts with a friend. Synopsis This chapter details Dash Baxter's second day of senior year at Casper High. Danny Fenton is mentioned again near the beginning of the chapter - several of Dash's teammates block the exit to the last class of the day and only let Danny go when their English teacher, Mr. Lancer, tells them to. Once Dash is finished with school for the day, he starts heading for Alex's Garage where he's worked since he was fifteen. When Dash pulls into a parking space outside the auto-garage, the owner - Alex Moreno - notices him instantly after hearing Dash's brakes squeal. Alex tries to tell Dash that he's not supposed to be working today but it's apparent that they've had this argument before. Dash goes into the back office to get the spare set of coveralls and Alex follows him. While they're in the office together, the two talk about the fact that this is Dash's senior year and Alex tells Dash he wants him to settle into the rhythm of school before he starts working again. While the two of them are talking in the office, it's hinted at that Alex and his family really helped Dash out last spring. Dash manages to brush of Alex's concern and convinces Alex to let him stay even for just a few hours. As soon as Dash is back out in the garage, he's met with his first customer - a close friend of his, Valerie Gray. It's mentioned that the last time the two saw each other, Dash spent most of the time in tears, but there's no information on what caused that reaction from Dash. As Dash works on changing the oil on Valerie's car, the two talk about how her summer internship went with the government organization, the Anti-Ecto Threat Division. She mentions that she doesn't think she'll get the position with the division next year but Dash disagrees. He spends some time mulling over the fact that Valerie tends to keep that part of her life private - not wanting to risk ridicule from the town or anyone she knows personally just for the things she's passionate about pursuing. It's also mentioned that her mother passed away two years ago. Dash encourages Valerie by telling her that no one's more qualified for the position than she is and in turn, she asks if Dash has thought any more about his future. Dash gestures widely to the garage and tells her she's looking at his future. Under the Hood Story continuity * Example Trivia * Example Quotes =